


baby shark

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [25]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Aquariums, Baby Kim Yugyeom, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Kim Yugyeom, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: at jaebum’s nod, bambam bounces happily, suddenly wide awake. “‘quarium! wanna go to ‘quarium!”jaebum chuckles at the little accent bambam has when he says ‘aquarium’, saying, “of course we can. how about we go wash up, hm?”





	baby shark

**Author's Note:**

> day 25 uwu  
> I lied day 26 is gnna maybe come out later
> 
> its not a good week hh
> 
> this is in correlation with my jj parents fic ("that was cute of you (so cute)") so yeah

bambam grumbles as he’s gently shaken awake, and he blinks sleepily before smiling up at jaebum. “hi, appa~.”

 

“hey, sweetie,” jaebum coos, ruffling the three year old’s hair. “you should get up and eat breakfast. we’re going out today.”

 

“we are?” bambam yawns, sitting up. “where?”

 

“it’ll be just you, yugy, me, and papa,” jaebum explains, sitting on the bed and letting bambam crawl on his lap. “mark, sseun, and jae are all at school, so we decided to treat you and yugy. you get to choose.”

 

bambam gasps excitedly, looking up at jaebum eagerly. “really?!”

 

at jaebum’s nod, bambam bounces happily, suddenly wide awake. “‘quarium! wanna go to ‘quarium!”

 

jaebum chuckles at the little accent bambam has when he says ‘aquarium’, saying, “of course we can. how about we go wash up, hm?”

 

bambam nods eagerly and jaebum picks him up, walking to the bathroom and setting bambam down. he watches fondly as the toddler stands on his stool before helping him wash his face and giving him his toothbrush with toothpaste on it. as soon as he’s done, bambam grins up at him and makes grabby hands, and jaebum rolls his eyes before picking up bambam again and carrying him downstairs.

 

“morning, li’l snake,” jinyoung says when jaebum and bambam come into the kitchen. jaebum leans down so jinyoung can kiss bambam’s cheeks. jinyoung turns back to feeding yugyeom, saying, “did you decide where we’re gonna go, bammie?”

 

“‘quarium!” bambam grins as jaebum sets him down in his chair. “wanna see fishies.”

 

“then we’ll see the fishies,” jinyoung smiles as yugyeom giggles at him. “you wanna see the fishies, yugy?”

 

“papa!” yugyeom squeals instead, clapping his hands. jinyoung smiles softly and makes sure yugyeom’s occupied with his tiny apple slices before turning back to see jaebum and bambam hurriedly eating their food, chuckling, “you two look alike.”

 

the two look at jinyoung with their cheeks filled with food before turning back to their food. jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly and turns back to yugyeom, saying, “when you finish your food, wait so i can give both you and yugy a bath, okay?”

 

“‘kay!” bambam mumbles, mouth full of pancakes before he swallows. “can wear nemo?”

 

“can _i_ wear _my_ nemo _shirt_ ,” jinyoung says, not looking at bambam, and his mouth twitches upwards as bambam sighs dramatically before carefully repeating, “can i wear my nemo shirt?”

 

“yes, you can.” jinyoung smiles as he picks up a piece of apple, pretending it’s an airplane before landing it in yugyeom’s open mouth. “and yugy will wear his dory shirt.”

 

bambam’s little cheer already brightened jaebum and jinyoung’s day.

 

* * *

 

"look! _sharks!_ ” bambam gasps, rushing to the glass and leaning against it, pressing his nose and hands against the glass. “they’re so _big!_ whoa…”

 

“be careful, honey,” jinyoung calls out, pushing the stroller with yugyeom in it towards where bambam is, jaebum following close behind. “i don’t want you getting scared if they come close.”

 

bambam immediately backs away, turning to yugyeom, saying, “look, yugy! sharks!”

 

yugyeom’s watching the sharks swim around with fascination, eyes wide and sparkly as he clings to his dory plushie. he’s babbling softly, trying to reach forward to touch the glass. jinyoung sighs fondly and pushes the stroller closer so yugyeom can rest his hand against the glass, but the little sound of joy that came from yugyeom made him smile. they’ve been out for three hours already, and they have two more hours before they need to go back home so they can shower and change and go pick up the others from school.

 

“you having fun, bam?” jaebum chuckles, bending down next to him to ruffle bambam’s hair and making sure that yugyeom’s plushie doesn’t slip from his grasp. this is the third time they’ve come around to the sharks, and bambam and yugyeom stay just as fascinated every time as if they were seeing it for the first time. “how about we go and touch stingrays, hm?”

 

bambam nods eagerly, and the four of them leave the shark area, bambam waving goodbye to every shark he sees. they go to the stingrays, visit the dolphins and the whales, participate in the little educational program that leaves bambam fascinated and clinging to every word. soon, they end up at the gift shop, and bambam’s running around, grabbing things he considers “cute” and carrying it all around. jaebum switches spots with jinyoung, taking care of yugyeom, so jinyoung walks around with bambam to make sure he doesn’t drop anything.

 

“why do you want so much stuff, bammie?” jinyoung asks in amusement -- he and jaebum don’t mind buying so much stuff, but he’s curious as to why bambam has so many things collected in his arms.

 

“gifts for hyungies,” bambam huffs, and jinyoung grabs some of the plushies to help bambam out. “jae and dolphin, markie and je’yfish, sseun and shark. appa and papa get whale. yugy and me get _nemo and dory!_ ”

 

jinyoung grins at this, and he can’t help but pull bambam close to press small kisses all over his face. his kids are so _cute_ , he loves them so much. “that’s fine, honey. whatever you want.”

 

they end up leaving the aquarium with ten different plushies, three coloring books, two keychains, and a few toy aquatic animals. as they drive home, jinyoung glances behind him to see bambam and yugyeom fast asleep in their carseats, clutching both of their new plushies tightly. he turns back to jaebum and smiles, placing his hand over jaebum’s hand that’s resting on the gear. “they’re so cute.”

 

“yeah,” jaebum smiles back, glancing in the rearview mirror to see bambam curl up even further and yugyeom suckling on his pacifier, “they are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedd


End file.
